


Unfortunately (Steve Rogers - Captain America)

by ScorpyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Erections, F/M, Horny, Jealous Steve Rogers, Kissing, Love Confessions, naked, shower kiss, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: Hi. I'm Daisy. I have telekinesis ability and I am one of the members of the Avengers. The team is great but I am in love with one of them. One way out of my league. The Captain.PS: let me know if you want more like this short story.





	Unfortunately (Steve Rogers - Captain America)

Today was a girl night out. Me, Natasha and Wanda went to a bar to drink and dance and to have the time of our lives. Wanda was having trouble in her relationship with Vision, Natasha was having an on and off relationship with Dr. Banner and me... well, I'm single, for my displeasure. Ever since I joined the team, 5 years ago, I fell immediately and irreversibly in love with Steve Rogers. I mean what's not to love? But I know, I know, I am his best friend and he was not into dating. His own words when we were talking about relationships. He said he already has a best friend (me) and didn't need anyone else. So, yeah, due to this friend zone bullshit, the girls decided to get crazy this night.

Of course, there were lots of men that wanted to get to us, to buy us drinks, to dance. Wanda and Natasha refused and they even had to scare away the stubborn ones. But I eventually accepted to dance with one of those guys. I am single. So what? We danced for maybe half an hour before I went to the bar to fetch more drinks.

"Daisy, maybe it's time to go. I think you had enough drinks for the night," Wanda told me.  
"But I don't wanna go home. Steve is there, remember?" I shouted.  
"Wanda's right. That guy was all over you and you don't even know him," Natasha said to me while pushing me to the exit.  
"Well, that's the point..." They looked to each other and rolled their eyes. "Oh... But I don't want to look at his face! It was supposed to be a night out." They both sighed while Wanda was calling a taxi. "At least let me get the number of that hot guy I was dancing with."  
"But you already have it, Daisy!!!" They both said at the same time.

We got into the cab and headed to the Stark Tower. I didn't want to go because the guys decided to have their boys movie night, which means, Steve's there. I sighed at the thought but I was too drunk to run to my room and hide. I never really told him what I feel about him and I certainly do not want to ruin our friendship, even if that destroys me inside. I sighed at the thought and resumed my depressing love life. The girls were right, I shouldn't be crazy only because of Steve's situation.

When the elevator opened we heard the boys laughing in the sofa. They were watching some funny movie but they paused it when they saw Natasha and Wanda, both by my sides, supporting me. I was too drunk to walk in a straight line and that was an embarrassing moment.  
"Someone had a great night," Tony said and laughed.

Natasha smiled weakly at Banner and answered quietly to Tony: "Tell me about it, we almost finished the Vodka stock from the bar."

Steve looked at me, concern on his eyes: "Daisy are you ok?"  
I smiled very slowly at him but Wanda intervened: "Oh, she's fine. More than fine. She had the time of her life and even got the number of this hot guy she danced with all night."  
I made de "shhhhh" gesture with my finger to her but I realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to get some reaction from Steve. And she did it. Somehow that crazy ass bitch did it.

Steve stood up, took me away from Wanda and Natasha and said: "I'm gonna put her in bed, she needs to sleep now."  
Wanda protested trying to poke the bear: "You're a party pooper. She was having fun, a lot actually." And she smiled at me. I widened my eyes trying to tell her to cut that shit out but she just winked at me after she gives me a piece of paper with the guy's number. "He told you to call him in the morning." 

_Great. Just great, Wanda._

When me and Steve were about to leave the room, I heard the rest of the guys laughing and whispering about jealous Steve. He took me, bride-like, to my room when they couldn't see us anymore but he didn't say a word nor he looked at me. He opened the door, stepped in, put me gently on the floor and said harshly:  
"There... now you'd better take a shower to refresh your head"

I looked at him and saw an angry expression on his face. "What's wrong Steve?"  
"Nothing is wrong, what do you mean?" He was almost by the door but he stopped. And he was still looking angry.  
"You're acting weird." I started to take off my jacket.  
"Well, maybe it's the fact that you arrived home all drunk, barely walking and apparently hooked up with some guy."  
"I didn't hook up with him!" I was surprised by his words but he didn't have anything to do with whatever I do in my life.  
"No? What then? You already have his number."  
"Why are you acting so jealous?"  
"I'm not jealous. I'm... worried about you." Now he wasn't mad, he was quiet and said it in a lower tone.

He was jealous and he didn't have the balls to say it and that made me mad. My face transformed into a mad expression and shouted at him.  
"You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself, thank you very much. And I am free to hook up, make out of FUCK whoever I want. You're not my father and, unfortunately, you're not even my boyfriend. So, don't!" 

I turned my back to him, headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me without touching it. The light bulbs on my room exploded and I cursed myself for that. When I lose control, sometimes I can't control over my powers and I blow things off. I was still angry for his behavior, he is always confusing my heart and I had enough. I turned the hot water on and started to undress, getting ready to take a shower and clear my head.

Steve stood right where I left him, blank-faced and completely frozen in my room, processing what I just told him. "unfortunately, you're not even my boyfriend"... those words echoing inside his head. "What did she mean by that? unfortunately?... does she what more? I thought she only saw me as a friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my stupid feelings".

There was this sudden impulse to open my bathroom door, which he did and he froze when he saw me already naked in the shower. I looked at him, pink cheeks, heart racing in my chest. My first reaction was to grab a towel, cover me up but not daring to look away from his eyes. At first, he tried to look away but he was too weak to do it. We stood there for some time before he opens his mouth to speak:  
"Unfortunately?"

I tried to say "Yes" but there were no words coming out of my mouth, so I just nodded to him. He looked at me in the eyes and I could see him processing my answer. After some time he didn't dare to move, but something snapped him out of his thoughts and he approached me, pulled my towel to the floor, leaving me there, fully naked in from of him. I froze, not wanting to believe that he just did that, but while I was completely naked in front of him, he didn't look away from my eyes.

Slowly he approached me, grabbing my face and wet hair with both his hands, pulling me into an intense kiss. My mouth opened to him, allowing our tongues to brush warmly. He stepped in my direction, forcing me to lean against the shower door and eventually enter in it. When the water fell on our bodies, it was lukewarm. Or maybe we were too hot for it. His hands dropped from my face and began to wander my body, following the design of the curves of my naked body. I started doing the same and I could not resist caressing his hard cock. He moaned in my mouth when he felt my grip outside his pants, but he pushed away from me.  
"Wait, this is wrong... I'm sorry... You're drunk and I can't take advantage of you like this."

I smiled and closed the gap between us, pressing my inner tights against his tight.  
"I got drunk because I wanted you so badly but didn't want to fuck up our friendship. It was too hard to handle being around you and couldn't do anything. I like you, Steve, I really like you. And that's not the alcohol talking."  
"Still, I don't want to do this while you're drunk. I don't want you to get sick or to forget that this happened. Oh God, I hope you remember this tomorrow. You're not that drunk, are you?"

I sighed, but I knew he already made up his mind. "It's ok. You're a gentleman, I like it. And no, I'm not that drunk. "

He saw my slightly sad face and hugged me: "I want to be with you, Daisy... And if this not the product of alcohol, come to see me tomorrow. We can continue what we started." He smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.  
"Well, I waited for you for 5 years... I think I can wait a few more hours." And I kissed him back.

Soon after, I handed him a towel to dry himself and closed the hot water. When I stepped out of the bathroom he was still waiting for me in my room. I approached him, wrapped up in my towel and kissed him softly before he turned around and exited my room:  
"Good night, Captain. See you tomorrow then."  
"Good night, Daisy. I'll be waiting for you. Always."


End file.
